Sky High
by Sakuralady
Summary: ( story inspired by Fire of my Loin) A storm brewing outside Tulsa,Oklahoma ends up catching our seven greasers we know and love. Lighting kills people right? For them,no. They soon wake up in a strange hospital to discover they have...wings? AU where the gang have avian DNA and develops wings.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: So,this is my first story to post on here,so I decided to go with my favorite book to write about. The Outsiders. I do not own these characters. S.E.Hinton does. I only own the plot of this. This is an AU where the the greasers get avian genes. You'll understand once the plot moves forward. So now,on with the story! Oh,and comments help for me to know what I did wrong or if I messed up the characters.**

_

Ponyboy Curtis groans filled the small living room in the Curtis's house. He dropped his head into his hands,feeling miserable as ever.

"Looks like a storm brewing outside huh Pone?" Sodapop questioned from behind. He links his arm onto the boy's shoulder,holding a tall glass of chocolate milk in the other. He took a sip while rubbing his little brother affectionately. Pony groaned at the touch,saying without words to continue comforting him.

Soda knew exactly why his kid brother was feeling gloomy on this particular stormy day. Johnny and him planned on going to the Dingo with Dallas, one of their gang member, and head out to the movie house to find a quick showing afterwards. The whole plan was ruined completely once the rain started to come down.

The Curtis brothers, including Johnny, was now stuck in the small house. The others were nowhere to be found. It was quite a shock that Steve,Two-bit, or Dallas was not here. Especially since it was storming quite bad. Soda hoped at least while it was storming badly, they would at least seek some shelter. Or in their case, not to cause mischief.

Soda looked to the side to see a hunched over Johnny Cade on their couch,his leather jacket over his small body, covering his face from the world. A shock of lightning filled the humid,rainy night sky. A tiny squeak erupted from the sixteen year old. His body quivered in fear and embarrassed. Soda understood perfectly.

The young teen could be fearless and tough if he wanted too,but everyone in the gang knew he despised storms. Aside from the fear over the storm, he was disappointed as Pony was.

The screen door gave a sudden bang. Darry sauntered in the house, dripping from rainwater. His dark brown hair stuck to his face. The grease in his hair didn't fare it any better.

Silence resume the house. The slight dripping of clothes and the patterning of rain was the only thing that was heard.

Johnny uplifted the silence, having to feel uncomfortable in the situation, by clearing his throat. He spoke softly to the elder man.

"What happen to ya Darry? Your soaking like you just ran a marathon."

Darry shook his head,spraying bits of water on the occupants. He sighed, looking at the mess he had to clean up sooner or later.

"Had to go fix my truck."

Soda settled his empty glass in the kitchen sink, following with a quick remark. He covered it quickly though with a cough, teasing his brother.

"Could've just asked me."

Darry lifted his lips to a small smile.

"Whatever you say little buddy."

Darry glanced at Pony and Johnny. He frowned. He knew they would be depressed over not spending time with Dallas. He breathe out through his nose. He was probably going to regret this later.

"Soda,go fetch me a towel so I can dry myself off would ya please?"

"Aye Aye Captain." Soda saluted,running off afterwards to search for a clean towel.

Darry pinched his nose closing his eyes.

"Pony," The teen lifted his head. He seemed dazed a little, probably by falling asleep in his hands without knowing. "Johnny." He sheepishly looked from his jacket by the acknowledgement of his name.

"You two can sit on the front steps for a little while. You need fresh air instead of sitting in some stuffy house. Pony,either use yours or Johnny's jacket for protection."

At that,Darry trudged to his room,clothes slouching with water in every step with Soda right behind him with the towel.

Pony had already gotten up from his position. He walked to the door only to be met by slandering rain.

"I don't think it's a good idea to good outside man." Johnny commented.

"Yeah,you have a point." Pony didn't feel like arguing with his friend over if they should go outside or not. He had a point anyway. The rain was pounding as hard as ever and standing outside with winds so high it felt like you could fly.

Johnny blew out a breath of air, glad that Pony understood. He snuggled beneath the jean jacket again while Ponyboy searched high and low for a book he hadn't already read.

––––––––––––

Pondering feet sounded out with the heavy rain in rhythm. Two-bit Mathews laughed at his companions behind him. He never thought they could actually out run them.

Steve panted out in short gasps, feeling the blood pumping to his head. Dallas fared no better. He held his stomach in agony, having to get shot by the police trying to escape. Damn rain messed him up.

"Two-bit,you sonuvabitch!" Dallas roared behind clenched teeth. Fuck,he never felt so much pain in his entire life. He buckled onto the wet highway, rain and dew filling his nose. For once in his life trying to do good,he gets freaking shot. He should've listen to his gut and went out with his "friends" instead of helping Two-bit steal porn mags. Fucking. Porn. Mags. The teen better be thankful if the police catches him first instead of Dallas.

Steve didn't need to be in the mix of the situation anyway,but decided to for shits and giggles. The damn greaser saw his life flash between his eyes in the moments of escaping. _"Should of seen it coming when he teased the officers saying "you can't handle the randle."_ Dallas thought to himself.

Two-bit whooped and hollered like he was in a rodeo. He spread his arms out in the open, rain spreading the cold bitterness across his body.

"Man,I haven't felt so alive in years!"

" Yeah,well your years are about to be over if you don't shut the hell up." Steve retorted.

Two-bit ignored the witty comment. He continued to holler and scream. Jumping up and down yelling at the top of his lungs. Both Dallas and Steve couldn't believe this was a grown man.

"You're willing to sacrifice Two-bit to the officers if we get caught right?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

Silence between them.

"Of course."

––––————

Why the fuck didn't they give away Two-bit?!

Feet bouncing off the concrete and shouts of guns echoed across Tulsa empty streets.

Two-bit was ahead of them all, observing violently for a phone booth. Dallas groaned in pain,having to run _again_. Steve panted, helping Dal when he had to stop short.

"Come on Dal,hurry up before they shoot you again!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing asshole?!"

Arguing wouldn't help with the situation they were in, but Steve was beginning to think Dallas was becoming a full on drama queen.

"Guys,get your hood selves over here now!" Two-bit yelled form an alleyway. It had a phone booth which was good news. Since the police were far behind,they all could hide behind the walls without being seen,which was another good thing. Two-bit waved his arms frantically, seeming crazy to the other two greasers from where they were. If Dallas wasn't in agony,he would of laughed.

For now,laughing gives him pain.

Steve found the "attempt" to hide them ridiculous.

"Why can we not fight them like real men? We can obviously win if-"

"Randle,I swear to **God** if you don't drag me to that alley way,I would gladly kick your ass and get you more into this mess."

Steve didn't think twice on that thought. He realized that what comes out of Dallas Winston mouth, he doesn't back-track on it. He wasn't afraid to get his ass kicked,just that he didn't want to go to jail. Yet.

Gun shots were nearing. With Dallas on the ground,and Steve standing there like an idiot, they were screwed.

"Hurry the fuck up Randle!"

"OK ok,jeez give me a sec."

Steve hoisted Dally under his armpits. Gunshots ranged even closer.

They were too late.

Six officers surround them. All heaters were pointed to the two greasers.

"You think they would come for us for important matters rather than some porn mags." Dallas whispered. He snickered when a short fat cop pulled out their circle.

"Ah Ha! We got you two know!"

Wait. Two? Where was Two-bit? Steve scanned his head to the small alleyway. Either the passage hid him well, or Two-bit sprinted himself away.

" _Yeah,what a pal we have_." Steve deadpanned.

Rain poured harder before, leaning into everyone's faces. Steve squinted his eyes trying to seals Dally's own.

"Holy shit,Steve _look_."

Steve trained his eyes to Dally's blazing blue eyes in confusion.

"What?"

Dally grabbed his companion's face,tilted upward ruffly.

"That you idiot! Where the hell did the police go?!"

He was right. Spots that were taking over by the police were now empty. Rain replaced them. Only Steve, and an almost dying Dallas were left. Winds beat against their faces,adding to the unbearable cold.

Steve was silent for a moment. He then lifted Dallas again,helping him stand. They began to walk. Steve shouted out Two-bit's name. He had to be somewhere. Hell,he probably left to get "help" from the Curtis's. That was an stupid idea.

The duo limped in silence, not wanting to think about how the police suddenly _left_ them.

_

"I got a bad feeling about this storm Pony."

Ponyboy lifted his head in confusion. He settled his third book he had fished for earlier onto his lap.

No word yet was heard from the trio that was left out in the storm. Shrivers tingled Pony's spine thinking what could happen to them. He shook his head. His overactive imagination could take a hold of him badly. He decided to answer his friend's question.

"Why ya think that Johnny?"

Johnny stared out the curtain window. Traces of rain skidded from the panes, creating disfigured shadows.

"I don't know Pone,I just do." He replied without looking back.

Pone expression wavered. Something was wrong. Badly wrong. Johnny wouldn't be this worried over a storm. Not like this.

The phone rang. Pony went to answer it, to only be stopped by a frantic Soda. Eagerly picking up the phone,he rushed his speech. He was as scared as the rest of them left at the house.

"Hello? Steve?"

A short pause.

"Two-Bit!?" Where are you? Where's Dally and Steve."

Another pause.

"Slow down buddy! Jesus Two- your where?"

Johnny joined where Ponyboy was standing. He was clueless.

"YOU LEFT THEM?!"

Ponyboy cringed,never to hear Soda yell loud like this. Darry walz's from his room with now clean clothes. He was eager to know more why his little brother was yelling like a lunatic, then who occupied the other line.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Why the hell are you yelling like that?!"

He heard an audible "hold on Two-bit" then his brother's voice rang out.

"Two-bit said him and the others are running from the police!" concern laced his little brother's voice. He continued, with sarcasm. "Apparently, he left Dal and Steve behind to get help."

Why the hell where the guys running from the police when it was dangerous enough with the storm? And if be heard correctly, he abandoned them?

Yeah, Two-bit outta be ashamed for himself.

Darry sighed for the third time this night, tired from the stress for saving his gang's asses so much.

Grabbing his jacket, he went to the front door, ushering Soda to follow. Following in pursuit, a confuse Pony follows his brothers to the front door.

"What happen? Are the guys okay?"

"Yeah baby,they're fine. Just stay here with Johnny until we get back."

"Why can't Johnny and me come?", the teen protested. He knew that his brothers had to hurry and find the trio, but he felt left out. Things like this he was always left out. The teen was fourteen,yet was treated as if he was a small child. "We'll stay in the truck and keep eye out."

Darry fumed, having not wanting to argue with his little brother and waste time, he obliged to the offer.

"Fine. Just stay in the truck and don't get out, ya hear?"

Pony nodded, sprinting to Soda and his shared room. He was surprised that Darry didn't try and stop him. Usually when pestering his brother, arguments broke out. He proposed his brother didn't want to waste anytime and start arguing over a little thing,to why he was allowed to go. Plus,they couldn't go out earlier from the request of Darry with the rain smacking you in the face so that was something else.

_

"Shit,shit,shit! I'm fucking screwed!" Two-bit ran to where he left Dally and Steve, having to not go far anyway, only to met by nothing. He should've seen it coming. He left them after all, and they merely went on with or without him. Or,they were caught by the police.

With that thought, Two-bit darted to where they might have went. The park.

Rain,thunder, and lighting synchronized into one. Two-bit carried on with himself,being halfway weirded out with the storm. In all his years living in Tulsa, this was the most weird storm yet he'd seen. Hell,in all of Oklahoma,he was sure storms like this didn't freak you out this much.

After some time,he made it to his destination. Two-bit panted, turning in circles to see where his friends were. Near the center of the park,he saw two figures on the ground. That had to be them.

"Guys!," Two-bit yelled with hope, "I'd thought I lost you for a-"

He was cut off short. A small pebble hit him right in the eye. He hissed in pain, doubling over in tiny agony.

"What the fuck Steve!?"

"I should say the same thing about you! You fucking left us!"

"I was getting help!"

"Cut the bull! You could at least "help" to get me and Dal over to the alleyway! We almost got caught!"

Well,he did have a point. Two-bit open his mouth to retort back, but decided not to say anything. He mumbled something inconsiderate.

"Yeah,that's what I thought."

A horn beeped. Dally winced in pain from the sudden noise. He gained a headache while limping to the park. A truck pulled up near the trio. Steve waved his hands,singling were he and the rest were located. Dull lights shined over them. Doors slammed, with two figures jumping out from the bed of the truck.

Pony,Darry,Soda,and Johnny scrambled to them, seeing Dally's eyes closed in what seemed like pain.

"Two-bit!, Soda called to the greasers,nose seeming too flare,"you didn't tell us that Dally is almost _dying_!"

Two-bit looked at the greaser more closely. Huh. Well shit. He didn't notice he was bleeding _this_ bad.

"Woops."

Johnny pushed his way to Dally. He squatted down to the grass to met Dallas.

"Dal? You okay? You're bleeding like a stuck pig."

Dallas open his eyes, his blue eyes meeting with black.

He chuckled, then coughed a bit, seeming to forget that laughter and any movement gives him immense pain.

"Yeah. I'm fine Johnnycakes. Don't worry 'bout me." He ruffled the tan greasers dark wet hair with bloodied hands. Even with his hands covered with blood,the young teen took the affection.

Rain continue to fall heavily. Then, *BOOM*. Lightning struck all around the groυp,making some of them jump from the shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Dally chimed. He coughed, regretting speaking.

" I don't know,but we need to leave. Now!"

The gang nodded in agreement. Steve,with the help of the gang, lifted Dally as best as they could. He grunted and hiss,but stayed as limp as he could.

Rain pounded harder and harder. Thunder boomed louder than ever. Lighting strikes closer and closer until……

_

Pony warned them. They didn't realize it,but it was too late. Darkness spread over their bodies. Pony felt his flesh sizzle. Screams wanted to erupted from him,but nothing came out. This was it. They were all done for. It would've come sooner or later for the reputation that greasers uphold,but never in their entire life could they thought they would die like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo! I'm back with chapter two of Sky High!**

 **So this chapter deals with Dally and Johhny gaining their wings! Yay! I'll already say what i plan with chapter three and four. Chapter 3-Steve and Two-bit gain their wings. Chapter 4-Curtis' brothers gain their wings. Ponyboy finds that everybody has their's except him. Jerry explains how they gained them. Their are some other stuff too,but i already spoiled too much lol. Anyway,on with this chapter! (also,comments help to see if any characters are OOC or to give me advice. Or you know,just comment becuase you wanna be nice and want to see this story continue :) )**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

Light streamed through half-lidded eyelids. A moan sounded throughout a small white bland room. Dallas blinked slowly,trying to adjust to the scenery around him. He moved a bit feeling quite comfy.

Wait.

Comfy?

He never felt anything comfortable in his whole life. The Curtis's couch was hard and ruff and Jesus,Buck's room beds are fucking horrible. So that means…...no.

"Oh my God! I fucking hate hospitals!" Dally groaned to no one. His head hit the fluffy pillow on the bed. How the fuck did he end up here anyway?

Dallas licked his lips. He felt kinda parched. How long was he out too? Ransacking his brain, Dally searched for answers. Running from the police. Getting shot. That was about it.

He pondered harder. Getting shot wasn't why he was here. Looking down to his abdomen, he lifted his gown,to see non bleeding skin. There wasn't stitches on him either. Okay,weird. Memories of what happen before came splashing back. Lighting. They were all struck for not heeding Ponyboy's warnings. It wasn't possible. He was he alive. He should be dead.

He can remember it clearly now. Burning skin, adding to the effect of his veins spazzing to the electric current. He.was.fried. So how in the hell……?Dally pinched his forehead, paralyzing the thought. He sat up fully,soaking in everything once more. Yep, definitely in a hospital.

A knock sounded. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with any nurses. He answered anyway.

"Come in."

"Mr.Winston, finally you're awake!" A preppy voice sounded. A nurse with flowing blond hair , bounce her way to the bed. Her white nurse uniform look to tight for her liking with the way she strolled.She held a tray confounding a bottle of pills, and a small glass of water.

He sneered at her appearance. She looked like a damn slut to him. She was a blonde anyway. She could've waltzed her way to Two-bit's room. That is,if he _was_ here.

"I'm so glad you're awake! The doctor ordered me to give you-"

"He ain't giving me shit. Neither are you." He calmly answered. He lifted himself out of bed,only to be pushed gently by the nurse.

"I'm afraid you have to stay here Mr.Winston. Doctor's orders."

Dally scowled at. He wanted to find his friends, not deal with some damn broad. He felt something prickly on his back. He ignored the tensing rising slowly every second.

"Look lady, I'm trying to be nice here. I.need.to.get.out." He was losing patience. His back felt like it wanted to explode. Dallas started to sweat. Bile wanted to erupt from him.

The nurse noticed him acting strange.

"Mr.Winston are you-" her sentence was cut short. She screamed in panic, dropping the tray. She reeled out the room, searching frantically for the doctor.

It was Dallas turn to look at her. Well,her backside. Why was she screaming? Dallas grasped in a quick breath. He realized he felt fine again. _"That was fast."_ Dallas thought. To fast for his liking. What the fuck was happening to him? The police disappeared from sight. His wound is automatically gone. His back felt like shit for a moment. And now, the broad was gone as with the tension.

Dallas wrinkled his nose. Something felt light against it. He looked to his side. His eyes widen in surprise. Long sleek feathers twitched from light winds. Brown feathers with white streaks here and there. He turned again. Same thing. He began to panic. Was this-was this attached to him. No. That's impossible. Then again, so was surviving from a lighting strike. Maybe he was already dead and was dreaming about surviving.

Yeah no.

Then Dallas did something he thought he would never do.

He screamed in fear.

_

"Mr.Cade? Mr.Cade are you awake?"

Said one bolted from his position instantly upon hearing a strange voice. Johnny turned his head left and right,seeing where he was. He wasn't at home that's for sure. This isn't the Curtis's. He was at a…...hospital?

The strange person cleared their throat. They fixed their round glasses a bit, fixing posture too. Johnny watched carefully. The person seemed embarrassed.Mostly nervous. Finally gaining courage, they spoke.

"Mr.Cade,"- "Johnny "Umm,yes,Johnny. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jerry Wood."

The short,slightly pudgy man held his hand out. Johnny carefully shook it, not seeming to trust this strange man. He wore casual clothing. _"He can't be a_ _doctor,"_ Johnny narrowed his eyes to this "Jerry Wood", _"so who is he really?"_

Jerry took his hand away. He looked over Johhny,humming with an approval tone.

He blushed a bit, not liking the man looking at him like this. Especially in a too large hospital gown.

"Um,is something wrong?"

"You gotten them early. Premature wise."

The statement took him off guard.

"Gotten _what_ early?"

The man cringe. Something was going on.

"Well?" He was getting impatient. Did he get some disease or something?

"Look both ways. Their a bit short in length, as to why neither of us spotted them sooner.

And he did. Black filled his eyes. Downy feathers was attached to two forelimbs against his backside near his shoulders. Wings was what he saw. Johnny screamed, flailing around in the small bed. He fell with a hard *THUMP*.

"Mr.Cade, are you alright?"

His question was left short. Johnny, frighten on what was on him, scurried out the narrow door. Jerry could him some screams from nurses and doctors. Patients too. It wasn't because some kid was running through the halls with wings. No. It was normal seeing things like this happen.

_

"Johnny! Where are you man?" Dallas called out. After having his semi meltdown, discovering that he had wings, he planned on looking for Johnny to see if the kid was anywhere in the hospital.

Many of the occupants of the small,yet seemily big, hospital looked at him weirdly. Couldn't blame them though. Would of done the same thing if he'd seen some guy running with wings on his back.

He turned down several hall,peeking into different rooms to find any familiar faces. Nothing so far yet. While streaking down the what seemed like endless halls,Dallas began to ponder about the gang. Maybe they were like him. If he'd survived the strike, there was a high chance they were here too. _Dealing with_ _the same problem_. He smirked to himself. At least he had hope.

"Mr.Cade,please stop! Someone, stop that boy!"

"Mr.Cade?" Dallas whispered to himself. It was Johnny he was calling out too. But why? Unless…

He was right. Johnny sped down the hall,yelling for people to move. Short, midnight wings flapped uncontrollable behind him. _Holy shit! He's gonna-_ Dallas followed the young boy, doctors and nurses alike chasing after him also.

"Johnny! Slow down man!"

"I can't! Wait, Dal?!" he spread his arms wide open, forcing himself to come to a complete stop near a dead end. It worked for once. He whirled himself around,squeezing himself in the elder greaser arms. He stood shock for a moment. He hugged him back fiercely.

"Aw man Johnny, I thought you were gone."

"Thought the same about you man."

He ruffled his hair, looking again at the his short wings. He teased him lightly. "Wow,shoot, your wings are so freaking tiny! Kinda fits you."

Johnny pushed him lightly. He had a point. Compared to Dally's,they were tiny as shit. If the others were here to,he begged God to a least have someone else in the gang to have the same length span.

A coughed sounded out. The man Johnny met earlier smile lightly at the duo.

"I hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but I really do need to explain why-"

"Hell no! You assholes are sick! Did you do this?!" Dallas yelled.

The man sighed. He rubbed his temple. The others before were never like this.

"Please. Let me explain. No one in this hospital did this to you. You gained them from-"

"Fuck you! I don't give a shit right now. Where are the others?" Dally didn't know why he lost his patience that quick. He was eager to know the real reason how he gained these things on him if the people here didn't do it.

"Down the halls on the-" he felt a push of wind. They were gone.

"Sir,do you want us to search for the avians?"

"No.Let them be. Once they're all together,I'll handle the rest."


	3. Chapter3

**Alrighty. Chapter three is out and ready to be read. I have to say though, i'm not really proud of this chapter. It felt rushed doing this,but I couldn't help _but_ to rush it. I'm so excited to push everything i have for this story to you guys :) anyway enjoy.**

 **thanks you to the people who commented,favored,and whatever else you can do to a story on . Comments help me to know if i did characters wrong or to let me know how to improve my writing :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. S.E. HINTON DOES!**

"Steve. Buddy. Are you awake?"

The greaser groaned back in response,not noticing where he was or what was happening. Turning onto his stomach, He snuggled under the blanket on the bed,sighing in content.

Two-bit narrow his eyes. The thin blanket wasn't adjusted on Steve properly. Joints pointed outward near his shoulders. The sheets rose from the sudden height. It was kinda chilly in the small room with the window open and all. December weather was here to mix it all in. Two-bit was surprise his friend didn't wake from the air. Remarks usually about the weather would fly out of him entering the Curtis's house or being near anybody he knew.

Two-bit decided to deal with him sometime soon. His eyes adjusted to the checkered floor. Small feathers covered the floor. Red,yellow,and black was what he had. Tacky in his opinion. Two-bit felt a bit jealous that he had some tacky wings produce from him. If the others were here as well,Two-bit thought, one of them better have something worse than mines.

Bored out of his mind and deciding it was high time to wake Steve, he leapedfrom the small bed. He strolled to the other side of the room, leaning down to Steve's height. Snores rang into his ears.

"Jesus Steve. You snore so loud that I'm sure anybody in Timbuktu can hear you." Two-bit snicked. Jokes aside, the snores were nerve wracking to perceive.

Two-bit scratched his chin. The rusty haired greaser processed his thoughts, wanting to find a way to wake the teen in front.

Idea.

Two-bit stuck his finger in his mouth. Silvia dripped. Perfect. The old wet willy trick works every time. Two-bit's eyes held mischief. He couldn't wait to see Steve's face once he had 'im. Slowly, the finger wiggled it's way to it's destination.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Steve rose from his sleep,turning left and right to see the intruder. His eyes landed on Two-bit who was laughing like a madman.

"Why Two-bit, why?!" Steve exclaimed. He wiped leftover spit from his cheek and ear. Disgusting.

"I couldn't-haha-help it! I told you to-snort-to wake earlier."

"Well you got your damn laugh," a look of uncertainty grew on Steve's face quickly, "Where are we?"

Two-bit wiped his eyes. His back,mostly wings, felt sore. Maybe he shouldn't have rolled around on the floor.

"Umm,I guess by what we're wearing," cue Steve looking at Two-bit's attire. He noticed the walls looked plain and white. They were in a hospital for sure in Steve's mind. Reason is why.

Lighting. They all got killed. Burning sizzling flesh filled his mind. It was almost as if he can smell them all going out.

"Aren't we supposed to be dead?"

"Well duh."

"Then why-"

His eyes trained suddenly to his friend. Two large wide wings flapped in enthusiasm. Well,not _large_ large wings. You could say they normal adult size wings was strapped on the greaser.

"Yeah,they're pretty aren't they Stevie?" He joked,flitting his eyelashes.

His response was a nod.

"Well,I'm flattered. Ya know,you got a tuff pair of your own on ya too."

"I do?!" Steve proclaimed in astonishment. He felt behind him. Steve felt embarrassed caressing some freak accident that happened to him,but it didn't matter at the moment.

He.had.wings. Two-bit could think of him all he want. These bad boys were his,and he'll be damned for not showing pride for them.

"Steve,you think the others are here?" the question came out of nowhere,but out of pure curosity.

Steve fell from his trance. Soda and the rest. They had slip from his mind. Peering at Two-bit,concern covered his face. Eyes that held laughter were now dull. He was scared for the gang.

"Hell man,I'm sure they are. They have to be."

A door bounded open. As if by magic Steve's words came true.

"Guys?!" A voice rang out in panic.

"Johnny?"

Heads turned to see a panic tan person and a somewhat calm other. Steve and Two-bit eyes filled with glee. Johnny and Dally were alive!

"Johnnycake! You're alive kid!" Steve tripped running to the young one. Johnny fell with the bigger weight of them both. Limbs and wings tangled with one another.

"You guys got yours too?" Dallas questioned from the narrow doorway. The answer was obvious. The blonde lit a cancer stick. He tossed two spare unlit ones at the duo on the ground.

"Yup. I got the tacky ones." The greaser twist and turn to prove his point.

"Yeah, well I got the shortest. Fuck Steve, get off me man!" Johnny exclaimed. He squirmed,failing his tan limbs in discomfort.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. He pushed himself off,leaving a gasping Johnny.

"So,how come y'all look so out of breath when coming in here." Two-bit questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dallas shook his head. "Fucking weirdo's here man. I don't trust them or this place."

"Dal,you barely trust us. I don't see why you're complaining."

"Shut up Steve."

Johnny groaned on the floor. The greasers who stood looked down on him. Steve cringed, having to realize the damage he had done. Johnny left wing was twisted at an odd angle. Some feathers were bent too,with most on the floor. Johnny remembered when Jerry complained with Johnny's wings. _They were_ _premature_. No wonder why they were fragile and small.

Two-bit and Dallas lifted the boy off the floor. They held him steady by his back and arms.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah,he replied lamely,"Do any of you know where the rest are?"

Heads shook in dismay. The gang wasn't complete without the Curtis's.

"What are we waiting for then? lets go find them!"

Off they went. Speeding down different halls,they searched for the three missing members.


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys.So, I'm not fully back if you are wondering. The story I published a while back, you know- Sky High? Yeah, I haven't abandoned the fic, its just that I am waiting to buy the book, read it, then continue the story. it has been some time since i read the book and i barely remember the characters actions. So, lets say the storty is postponed for some time. i should have posted this earlier, buy ya know, L I F E . Anyways, see ya next time peeps!** **Oh and I might revise the whole story so expect that too.**


End file.
